1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a circuit body having a plated lead, and a connector structure including this circuit body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector structure disclosed in the following PTL 1 includes a housing, a fork terminal, a slider, a flat cable and a cable press member. According to the connector structure of PTL 1, the fork terminal is included as a terminal accommodated in the housing. The slider is included as an insertion member. The flat cable is included as a circuit body. Also, the cable press member is included as a member for fixing the flat cable and being fitted into the slider.
The flat cable is fixed to a lower surface of the slider by the cable press member. The fork terminal accommodated inside the housing has insertion space of the slider between an upside terminal part and a downside terminal part of this fork terminal. When the slider is inserted into the insertion space, the flat cable is in the fixed state, so that a cable conductor makes contact with the downside terminal part and is electrically connected to the downside terminal part.
When the slider in a state of fixing the flat cable is inserted into the insertion space, the fork terminal flexes and is pushed out in a direction in which the upside terminal part and the downside terminal part separate with this insertion. Then, when pinching is performed by a reaction force of this flexure, connection between the downside terminal part and the cable conductor is maintained.
The downside terminal part is connected with the cable conductor in a state where a top of a protrusion formed on the downside terminal part rides on the cable conductor.